Lunar Eclipse: Darkness
by Taeon il'Kral
Summary: Taeon il'Kral, the true apprentice to Master Ghaleon. This story takes place during Lunar: TSS. Some elements change, some stay the same. R/R and more chapters will follow.


Lunar Eclipse  
  
WORK IN PROGRESS...  
  
Chapter 1: Untitled  
  
* * *  
  
Darkness veiled the man working silently in his study. A single candle held the darkness at bay as he calmly put his quill on the table. His mood was not the best as of late, and now was no special occasion. She should have been back by now, the man thought to himself. He allowed his thoughts to darken. "If that wench fails..."  
  
As if some unseen creature had heard his words, a knock came upon the door.  
  
"Come," the man spat, irritated on being interrupted during his musing.  
  
"Master Taeon? Sir, I um, you... told me to... tell..." The stammering goblin's eyes went bright as a vial of unknown fluid broke on the door he was shielded with.  
  
"Useless Goblin!" the man snapped, causing the creature to cower further behind the crack in the door.  
  
"Spit it out before I have you for dinner!" the man snapped.  
  
"I'm s... s... sorry sir. You told me to t... tell you when Xenobia came b..ack."  
  
Taeon never had the chance to "question" the minion any further for the goblin had disappeared back into the corridor. Taeon sneered at where the piteous creature had just stood. I must remember to have that one fed to the Vile Tribe's soldiers, no way that I'm having him for supper, he thought bitterly. Well, at least I do not have to worry about that mettlesome Dragon Master anymore and Master Ghaleon will not have to bother with it. He sneered again in memory of the conversation he had to have with Xenobia the day before. She was cocky and had mocked him. He had let it slide then, more important things on his mind than a bitch who didn't know her place. She was indeed strong in magic and that made her reckless. He had made it a point to speak with her about it at a later time.  
  
"Well, I guess now is as good of time as any..." Taeon told to the dying candle on his desk while he stood. Gently wiping the unattended quill's tip with a nearby cloth, he placed it on the desk and covered the ink with a cork. Sighing, he traced a sigil and murmured arcane words, removing his presence from his study.  
  
* * *  
  
A threatening glare came across Taeon's face. With not even a word, he threw his hand forward fingers spread wide. Xenobia screamed as she was hurdled into the wall with a hollow thud. The invisible force held her there dangling a foot from the ground. Her composure was quickly regained and she closed her eyes, muttering arcane words. Her eyes flew open in surprise as she began choking on thick glue that clogged her words. She tried to finish the spell, but the more she fought to speak, the more she couldn't breathe.  
There she hung, wide-eyed with fear; quick, raspy breathes emerging from her clogged mouth and nose. Taeon moved slowly like a viper to its waiting meal. He met her eye level, so close that she could feel the unnatural heat that radiated from under his robes; his soft breathing touching her chest.  
When he spoke, it was just as soft as his breath. "Please do not struggle; I do not want to loose a perfectly good servant." The emphasis on the last word cut Xenobia like a knife. She wailed in rage and fought to bring her hand up to strangle this insolent bastard. A small smile came to his face as he spread his fingers a little wider. Her hand was forced back with a loud crack. He briefly wondered if he had broken her wrist but his expression did not change nor did his course. He quickly drew his knife from his belt and held it to her throat. A trickle of blood flowed down the edge of the blade, onto the hilt, where it dripped to the floor.  
"You are mine. You will kill Alex and bring his head to me. If you fail again, you will beg me to release you to death." He thrust the knife slightly deeper into her throat. She moaned, unable to do further. He slid the knife down to her breast and lifted the front of her robe up with the flat of the blade. The cool steel sent a shiver down Xenobia's spine. He cut the front making the front of her robe slide down, revealing her bare breast. His eyes continued to hold her fear filled gaze. In one quick motion, he cut a curved line in her soft flesh. Her fearful face turned to one of extreme pain. He cut another curved line. Small pools of water built in the corners of her eyes. He cut a third line. This time, she felt pain beyond any form of torture that has ever been devised. The rune he cut burned into her flesh.  
Taeon dropped his hand, and Xenobia fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She lay there like a rag doll, carelessly tossed in the corner.  
  
"You will come back after you have done your task. You are mine now, and I have a need for you." Taeon had his back to her. She looked up with a glare that could turn a goblin into a puddle.  
  
"Oh and don't worry about that rune on your breast. It is my way to keep track of you. Try to remove it and you will loose those precious breasts of yours. Now go before my kindness wears out."  
  
---------  
  
Well... Not done yet... Need feedback on whether I should even take the time to develop my characters now. Should I even bother? Does it suck? Please email [1]taeon@yahoo.com after you post your review.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:taeon@yahoo.com 


End file.
